


The Meaning of Serenity

by blackhorseandthecherrytree



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses
Genre: Gen, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhorseandthecherrytree/pseuds/blackhorseandthecherrytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida's legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Serenity

When Kida wakes up, she feels serene - composed. She had been made one with her entire lineage, the long heritage of kings, queens and royalty that had been drawn up into the great crystal. No one has ever come back before. No one has ever regained themselves after being joined to that great consciousness.

“I met my mother,” she tells Mi-lo, later. “I will meet her again. Have faith.”

As much as she misses both her parents, she is at peace, for the first time in the one thousand years since Atlantis sank. She knows her ancestors’ mistakes and triumphs as if she had lived them; she can read her own language; she can reflect, and understand, and remain herself.

She is the sum of thousands upon thousands of years, all the generations before her, and she will make Atlantis the kingdom it should be. She will rule wisely and justly, gardening her people. She will recover their culture. They will be great once more.

(When they speak of her after her death they will call her Kidagakash the Wise, Kidagakash the Beautiful, Kidagakash the Renewer. Children will trace her image onto the crystal and pray to the aspect of her inside it. And there will be a legend that, should Atlantis ever fall again, Kidagakash will rise and rescue her people.)

(But no one believes in legends.)


End file.
